camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Heyoni
Talk to me. file: Tumblr_inline_nc9mvtYEII1ri3ieq.gif Cody Hello Heyoni! I just want to say that you're claim is ready to go. All you need to do now is wait for someone to claim it. Those people with the stars (if you get on chat). But I'm not so sure if they'll see anything that seems off. Anyway, welcome to CHB :) Newb Hi, there! I'm ~Mathemagical or you may call me Math for short XP. I know it's kinda late but welcome to the wiki!! Now, to business. See, there's a program in the wiki called the Adopt a Newb program and I was thinking, seeing you're new here, that I wish to adopt you as my newb and help you around the wiki. What do you say, kiddo? Want to be my newb? There are prizes once you graduate at level five when you're adopted. See the mechanics. Also, please inform me once you have another character claimed. Okay? Have a nice day! I'll be waiting for your reply as soon as possible =D ~Mathemagical 12:38, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks for accepting! Well, let me know if you need anything! Btw, the model you use for Cody is Arthur in Merlin, right? You watch it too? Yay! XP ~Mathemagical 04:40, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hahaha. I watched it too so since you put it on voting, I'm sorry to say, I voted for deletion (God, I'm sorry) since it was recognisable for me. For other users, well, I dunno. ~Mathemagical 05:35, October 13, 2013 (UTC) : haha, I'll get on it. Well, for me, he's recognisable. Only for me since I watch Merlin. =) I still felt horrible. I voted against since that was before I knew you =) ~Mathemagical 05:41, October 13, 2013 (UTC) : nah, just Merlin =) ~Mathemagical 05:50, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:RP Yayyyyy! It's gonna be fun! :P Whazzup? So hey, Heyo! How are you? Just checking things over. Need anything or what? ~Mathemagical 11:57, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Haloo Just distracting the peace of your talk page >:) D Nice to know that... ~Mathemagical 08:16, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey So, this message is just to pretty much say hey. :3 And to tell you that you are an awesome Roleplayer and all. :) #REDIRECT User:Waves Of Wisdom/Sig 01:32, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Halloween RP Hey Heyoni! I wondering if we could rp here, while Halloween here in CHB is not yet over xP Re: Cody McClure Replied ^^ 23:07, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Mah Newb Graduated! Hey Yonieeee!!! XD See how I used your username there? lol Yay! You're already graduated! Lez celebrate! Okay, dunno how to do that. I'm kind of a less help during your newb days but hey, can we rp more? Btw, do you have other characters created yet? Lez rp k? =D all smiles... ~Mathemagical AaN prize For having participated in our Adopt a Newb program, you receive the prize which the program has promised to users who reach level five--1 early power up. Now, in case you have no idea what an early power up is, this little prize allows one (1) character of yours to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month powers. Now, there's no need to hurry and use up the prize already. You can wait for a while before you use it because once you've used it, you can't re-take the prize. Kindly tell me if/when you decide to use the power up and on whom you'll use it on :) RP >.< The comments on Cody's page is too long. It takes forever to load and comment for me to rp with him by introducing a new character. Curiosity will conquer fear, even more than bravery will. ☽Mathemagician ☾ ? Oh, I'm not sure... >.< It happens to pages that are extremely long. Sometimes it yields but maybe I'm just too impatient to wait for it to load. Curiosity will conquer fear, even more than bravery will. ☽Mathemagician ☾ RP Hey Yoniee! Sorry, my browser’s taking it so long to load >.< but why can’t we have it on one of the forums? (^_^) Oh, oh! Let’s invite my new newb, Sadie! The more the merrier! XD lol However, I don’t think I could do it right away. I have an upcoming interschool competition this first week of December and I have a lot to study so I won’t be on for a while :’( Maybe we could do it on December fourth or fifth? Oh and by the way, if you have time, please vote whether you recognised the model or not on the following links: # Shailene Woodley # Rinko Kikuchi # Kevin Zeggers # Jamie Campbell Bower Shankksss! Curiosity will conquer fear, even more than bravery will. ☽Mathemagician ☾ Erotaid Hello there Heyoni I see you are my wikia sister ^_^ anyways I love your profile pic MISHAAAAAA! Anyways what was I here for? Oh yes I was planning to make a Erotaid perhaps for Paige and Cody? Please reply me your opinions. Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Well, I stalk pages and you're my wikia sister cause Math is both our mothers ^_^ and yep Alias doesn't mind Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Re: OMG did you see yesterday's episode of DW (no spoilers please) >.< MISHA IS THE QUEEN OF TUMBLR. Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! RE: IM IN A FOREIGN COUNTRY NO BBC ._. Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Heyo :) I've left a post on Kakuro's page, when you want to reply shoot me an IM :) 09:35, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Rp Posted :) Sorry Quinton's so... special xD Post I posted on your char :) Re: RP Posted! ^__^ :Posted...again! ::Yeah! I was also confused about that. And, same! I hate scrolling much. -__- I'll make another comment. :)) :::Posted! Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome to the wiki! :D I'm Moodle and if you need help with anything or just someone to talk to, leave me a message or find me on chat! Oh and before I go, from one Whovian to another, from the "New" series, Eccelston, Tenant, Smith or (Soon to be perhaps) Capaldi? Personally, Tenant. Moodle. Quest Your turn, mi amigo :P Jake Anderson RP Hey Honi! I just posted! :3 RP Hey Heyoni, I replied on Ryurik :) Sun's out, Guns out. 15:09, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Jakey Just posted, Honi. Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 1st of April, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted. Archiving For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from going to the wiki, your characters have been archived and are thus, no longer allowed to be rp'ed. Should you wish to use the same characters in participating in our wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the page(s) for you as it was and note the character as "active" again. Thank you. Page Ey Heyoni! Cody's page is finally restored hehe :) Brock did it for ya hey hey there wanna rp? 01:58, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ok ok now off the the second stage!! character picking!! rock paper scissor (sue me spelling was never my forte >,<) on who have to pick? 15:21, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Character I heard you asked your character to be restored. I've fixed everything up and have given you also the semi-active status that you requested for. Welcome back and happy rp'ing! :) Welcome Back Hey Heyoni! :D I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm WoW. *Waves hand.* I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you're back and say hey. :3 One Year! Congratulations on making it to one year with the wiki! We hope to have another great year with you